Showdown in Slowpoke Well
Showdown in Slowpoke Well is the 14th episode of Season 1 of The Legend of Spinarak-Man. Story Peter and his friends along with their Pokémon were walking down the road. The weather outside is very hot and the gang are struggling through the heat. Lyra: (panting) Since when did it get so hot all of a sudden? Peter: I don't know. The weather can sometimes be a little unpredictable Spinarak: Spin! Hobie: (looks at some nearby plants) Even the plants are affected. They're all dried up Harry: I feel thirsty Cyndaquil: Cynda Peter: Wait a second. Hobie, Lyra. You guys owned Water Pokémon right? Have them use Water Gun Hobie: Good idea, Peter. Totodile, use Water Gun in the air Lyra: You use Water Gun too, Marill Both Water Pokémon blast Water Gun in the air which makes a makeshift rain as it falls down. The gang now feels a little cooler Harry: Now that was refreshing Cyndaquil shook the water off as it doesn't like water that much Lyra: How much further is it to Azalea Town, Peter? Peter: I don't need my map to tell me, Lyra. Because it's right there He points towards a nearby town. This was indeed Azalea Town Harry: Finally, we made it Peter: Let's go in guys The group goes into the Azalea Town. When they go in, they notice several pink Pokémon sitting around or lying about. Lyra: What are those? Peter: Slowpokes He takes out his Pokédex and scans them Peter's Pokédex: Slowpoke, the Dopey Pokémon. It lazes vacantly near water. If something bites its tail, it won't even notice for a whole day. Harry: There sure are a lot of them. But why are they lounging around like that? Hobie: I have no idea. But whatever it is, I would guess it's something bad The gang continue walking through town when Harry accidentally stepped on a Slowpoke's tail Harry: Oops, sorry about that Cyndaquil: Cynda Lyra: Is that Slowpoke gonna be okay? Peter: I think so. Slowpokes are slow so it would take a while for them to react to it's surroundings. Just then the Slowpoke holds it's tail as it was in pain Slowpoke: Slow Some people in Azalea Town heard the Slowpoke's sound and looks at the group with anger in their eyes Girl 1: Hey that boy just hurt that Slowpoke! Man 1: Oh yeah? What did he do to it? Punch it? Kick it? Man 2: What's your problem, kids? Got something against these Slowpokes? Harry: No, I just stepped on it's tail. It was an accident! Lyra: Yeah, we would never harm these Pokémon Suddenly more people start to come and form a crowd as they glare angrily Boy 1: I'll bet they're Pokémon thieves trying to steal our Slowpokes Man 3: Let's get em! Harry: Wait, please! This is all just a misunderstanding! Hobie: (to Peter) Peter, any ideas? Peter: Just one: RUN! Spinarak: Spinarak! Peter with Spinarak runs off first followed by his friends as their angry mob chases after them. They stopped by a nearby fountain to catch their breath until they heard the sound of a whistle. They turn to see an old man who ushering them to come inside his house. The gang quickly rushes inside as the man shuts the door. End Scene In the house, Peter peeks out the window to see the people running pass it. Peter: Okay guys, they're gone Harry: (wipes the sweat from his forehead) That was a close one Lyra: (to the old man) Thanks for the save, mister Old Man: It was nothing really Hobie: Who are you anyway? Old Man: Oh, where are my manners? My name is Kurt. Peter: It's nice to meet you, Kurt. My name is Peter Parker and this is my partner, Spinarak. Spinarak: Spin! Harry: I'm Harry and this is my starter Cyndaquil Cyndaquil: Cynda Hobie: Name's Hobie Brown and this is my partner, Totodile Totodile: Toto! Lyra: I'm Lyra. And this is Marill Marill: Marill, Marill! Kurt: It's a pleasure Peter: Now that we've introduced ourselves, we would like some explanations. Harry: Yeah, those people were chasing us because I stepped on a Slowpoke's tail. Seriously, it was just an accident. Lyra: Are those Slowpokes really this important? Cause the people in Azalea Town acted like they're such a big deal Kurt: I suppose I should explain everything to you. And yes, the Slowpokes are important. You see 400 years ago, a drought like this one plagued Azalea Town. Day after day, people had suffered from the heat and the crops all began to dry up. But just as all hope seemed lost, a Slowpoke from a well arrived and lets out a yawn. And when it yawned, several clouds covered the sun and rain started pouring out. Soon, the plants began to come back to life and Azalea Town was saved. Ever since then, people have treated Slowpoke with great respect. Peter and his friends were in awe at the story Kurt told Lyra: What a great story! Hobie: Yeah, who would've thought Slowpokes would be able to make rain by yawning Peter: Now I see why everyone was so protective of the Slowpokes here Harry: But what about the Slowpokes lounging around Azalea Town? Kurt: The Slowpoke Well has been disturbed and I was just about to go there to investigate. Peter: Then let us come with you Kurt: Huh? Hobie: He's right. We want to know what's going on with these Slowpokes too Harry: Yeah, we can't just sit around and do nothing Lyra: We care about Pokémon too Kurt: Hmm. Very well, you four can come Lyra: (smiles) Thank you! End Scene The four trainers along with Kurt walks over to Slowpoke Well. Lyra: This is the Slowpoke Well? Kurt: Yes. It is the home to all Slowpokes here Peter: Excuse me, Kurt? Can I go in first? Kurt: Why? Peter: I am kind of eager to see what the inside of the well looks like. If it's okay with all of you. The four trainers look at each other and smiles Hobie: Okay Peter, if that's what you want Harry: You can get a head start Lyra: Just be careful, Peter. Peter: Thanks, guys. I will. Peter goes up to the well and notices a ladder there. Peter climbs down with Spinarak on his shoulder Kurt: Is he going to be okay? Harry: Don't worry, Peter knows what he's doing. He'll be fine As Peter and Spinarak descends into the well, they both nod at each other as they walked through the underground well. They noticed some Slowpokes in the water. They were admiring the environment as they were walking deeper Peter: Wow, the inside of the well is huge Spinarak: Spin As they continue walking, Peter noticed a few Team Rocket grunts guarding some cages of Slowpokes. Peter and Spinarak hid behind the corner of the wall. Peter: Team Rocket. I should've known they were behind this. Spinarak: (glaring) Spin! Peter: Looks like it's time for Spinarak-Man to take this. He takes his costume out of his backpack and ducks in the shadows as he began to change clothing. Meanwhile, Harry, Hobie, Lyra, Kurt, and the starter Pokémon have descended into the well and were walking through it. Hobie: So this is what the inside of the Slowpoke Well looks like. Lyra: It's a lot bigger that's for sure Harry: We should be able to meet with Peter soon. He must've gotten farther into the well Kurt: Come, we must find the source of the problem in Azalea Town As they were walking through the well, Spinarak-Man and Spinarak were sticking to the shadows as they climbed the walls. Spinarak-Man then approached a grunt from behind and knocked him out with a punch. He then shot a web at another grunt and pulls him into the shadows and after some punching wraps him up in his webs. Spinarak did the same with the other grunts as the duo stuck to the shadows to avoid being caught. Then as the Team Rocket grunts were subdued, Spinarak-Man then used his strength to free the Slowpokes from their cages. Some of the Slowpokes were a little frightened when they saw the young hero. Spinarak-Man holds up his hands to calm them down Spinarak-Man: Shh shh. It's okay Slowpokes. I'm here to help you. Me and Spinarak are friends of Pokémon. We won't hurt you. All the Slowpokes calmed down and finally sees that Spinarak-Man and Spinarak mean no harm to them Spinarak-Man: Those guys that captured you are major crooks. We'll go after them, but you guys need to go and hide somewhere. One of the Slowpoke's nod their heads and they all scurry away. Spinarak-Man and Spinarak then climb back onto the wall and continue to crawl on the ceiling as they search for the source of the trouble. Meanwhile, Peter's friends and Kurt were walking through the well when they see some Slowpokes crawling pass them Kurt: Those Slowpokes seem to be running away from something Hobie: And look, some of the Slowpoke's tails are missing. It seems like it's been cut off Lyra: (teary eyed) Poor Slowpokes. (looks at something and gasps) Look! She points at something. It was the Team Rocket grunts that Spinarak-Man knocked out and tied up. Some were also stucked to the wall by the webs Harry: Team Rocket? Hobie: Not them again Kurt: So it was Team Rocket that was responsible for the disturbance. Lyra: (notices the webs) And look, they're all tied up in webs Harry and Hobie both recognize the webs Harry: There's is only one person I know who could do this. Harry and Hobie: Spinarak-Man! Lyra: Who's he? Hobie: He's that hero we encountered in the Cherrygrove City Pokémon Center Harry: He and his Spinarak stopped two Team Rocket grunts from stealing all the Pokémon there. I'll bet he's here to stop Team Rocket from stealing the Slowpokes here. Lyra: Really? I would certainly like to meet him Kurt: Hmm. This Spinarak-Man fella seems to care a lot about Pokémon with what you two just described. Hobie: That's right. We got to find Team Rocket and put a stop to whatever scheme they're planning. Harry: And if Spinarak-Man already found them, then we should leave this to him. Lyra: Right! Marill: Marill! Kurt: This way! Kurt leads Peter's friends through the well in search for more of Team Rocket. Spinarak-Man and Spinarak were crawling along the Slowpoke Well's ceiling. They avoid most of the grunts and then enters a big part of the room. Spinarak-Man's Spinarak Sense goes off as he sees a man wearing a green Team Rocket executive uniform with an lightning bolt between the R symbol. He was having his Pokémon Electabuzz use Thunderbolt on some nearby Slowpokes. The Slowpokes are burned up as some Team Rocket grunts were cutting their tails off. Spinarak-Man: The guy in the green Team Rocket uniform must be in charge of this operation. (notices Electabuzz) And who's that Pokémon? (scans Electabuzz) Peter's Pokédex: Electabuzz, the Electric Pokémon. Electricity runs across the surface of its body. In darkness, its entire body glows a whitish-blue. Spinarak-Man: So that's what it is Spinarak: (angrily) Spinarak! Spinarak-Man: I know. They're cutting off the Slowpoke's tail. That is so inhumane. We've got to stop them! Electro: Keep it up boys! With more Slowpoke tails to collect, we'll be rich! Spinarak-Man then took action. He shot webs on two Team Rocket grunts and pull them up. He and Spinarak then dropped down to face Electro. Spinarak-Man: Hey Sparky! Has anyone ever told you that some Pokémon are part of some cultures? Electro: Spinarak-Man? So the rumors are true Electabuzz: Electa? Peter's friends and Kurt continue walking through the well until they saw two Team Rocket grunts in the way. One of them notices them. Team Rocket grunt 1: Hey! Female Team Rocket grunt: Huh? (gasps when he saw the group) What are you doing here? Lyra: That's what we should be asking you! Harry: You're up to no good again are you Team Rocket?! Team Rocket grunt 1: What's it to you? Kurt steps up Kurt: You crooks have no right to be here. Leave now! Female Team Rocket grunt: Forget it old man! But if you want us to leave, you're gonna have to battle us. Rattata go! Team Rocket grunt 1: Zubat, get them! They both send out their Pokémon who glares at Peter's friends Hobie: Oh it's on! Totodile! Harry: Cyndaquil, let's do this! Both the starter Pokémon nod their heads and leaps off their shoulders. They then run to face their opponents as the battle was about to start. As they were doing that, Spinarak-Man is still facing off against Electro. Spinarak-Man: So, you're the one responsible for all this trouble. Electro: That's right! Me and the boys here are just cutting these Slowpokes' tails off so we can sell them for a fortune. We are even thinking of bringing some of them to the boss for an even bigger price. Electabuzz: Electa! Spinarak-Man shook his head in disgust as did Spinarak. Spinarak-Man: That's despicable! You want to know what's happening out there, Sparky? There's a lot of people in Azalea Town struggling through the hot sun. They need these Slowpokes so they can get rain. If they don't, all the crops are gonna die. Electro: The name's Electro and what happens in that town is not my problem. But if you wish to interfere, then be my guest! Electabuzz, get them with Thunderbolt! Electabuzz shoots Thunderbolt at the duo, but Spinarak-Man and Spinarak dodge the attack. Spinarak-Man: Okay then, Spinarak use Poison Sting! Spinarak shoots Poison Sting which deals some damage to Electabuzz. Electro: Electabuzz fry Spinarak with another Thunderbolt! Electabuzz fires another Thunderbolt at Spinarak, until! Spinarak-Man: Dodge and use Constrict! Spinarak uses Constrict and squeezes Electabuzz a bit Electro: Electabuzz, fire a Thunderwave! Despite being Constricted Electabuzz shot Thunder Wave at Spinarak which makes a direct hit. Spinarak was paralyzed for a bit. Spinarak-Man: Oh no! Electro: That got it! Now Swift Attack! Thinking quickly Spinarak-Man rushes over and grabs Spinarak. As Electabuzz fires Swift, it goes directly to them. Luckilly the young hero flips over Electabuzz and gets behind him causing the attack to hit Electabuzz. Electro: Oh no! How did you do that?! Spinarak-Man: Swift is an attacked that doesn't miss. I just used it against you! (to Spinarak) How ya feelin, Spinarak? Can you still fight? (Spinarak looks at it's trainer and nods it's head) That's good. Now use String Shot on Electabuzz's feet! Spinarak gets what the young hero is saying so he leaps out of his arms and shot a String Shot on Electabuzz's foot and begins to scurry around it Electro: Electabuzz, swat it away with Brick Break. Electabuzz use Brick Break on Spinarak before it could even fully tie up Electabuzz's feet. Spinarak skids across the ground until it hits the wall. Spinarak-Man: Spinarak! Electro: Now Electabuzz, finish it off with one more Brick Break! Electabuzz begins to charge at Spinarak with it's right fist glowing. Spinarak-Man: Spinarak, get up! Please! Spinarak slowly wakes up when he notices Electabuzz charging at him. Spinarak-Man: Quick Spinarak use String Shot on Electabuzz's eyes and dodge! Spinarak quickly turned and shot String Shot from it's rear and blinds Electabuzz. It then leaps out of the way as Electabuzz goes crashing into the wall. Electabuzz took some damage as it struggles to get the web off of it's eyes. It stumbles around as it does so. Spinarak-Man: Now's your chance Spinarak! Use Absorb! Spinarak quickly jumps over to Electabuzz and uses Absorb to drain most of it's energy Electro: Pull yourself together Electabuzz! Just then, three Water Gun attacks hit Electabuzz causing it to fall over. The attacks came from three Slowpokes who is glaring down at them. They then shoot Water Gun at Electro which leaves him soaked. Electro: Hey! Electabuzz finally gets the webs off and sees the Slowpokes. Electabuzz becomes angry and begins to charge electricity from it's arm. Seeing this, Spinarak-Man shot a web line at Spinarak and pulls him away to safety. He then shot another web line at Electabuzz's arm and pulls it towards the puddle they are on. Electro widens his eyes at this. Electro: No wait! It was too late. Electabuzz's Thunderbolt shocked both Electro and itself knocking them out unconscious. Spinarak-Man: And that is why water conducts electricity. Spinarak: Spin! Spinarak-Man and Spinarak then ties up both Electro and Electabuzz. Unbeknownst to the duo, an Octobot was seen hiding behind a rock. It seems to have recorded most of the hero's movements. Just then Peter's friends and Kurt reaches the same room where they see Spinarak-Man with a tied up Electro and Electabuzz. It seems that they have defeated the two Team Rocket grunts. Lyra: (gasps) Is that him? Hobie: Yeah, that's him along with his Spinarak. Harry: Spinarak-Man, fancy seeing you here. Spinarak-Man: Well, I also heard about the disturbance in Slowpoke Well so I came to investigate. And this Team Rocket admin with the Electabuzz is responsible. Kurt: I see. We saw what you did to those other grunts. I am grateful for what you did back there. Spinarak-Man: It's no problem. Well I best be off. Let's go Spinarak Spinarak: Spin! Spinarak leaps onto Spinarak-Man's shoulder. They began to walk away Lyra: Wait! Where's Peter? Spinarak-Man: Don't worry. He's safe. I saw him battling other Team Rocket grunts when I came in here. Lyra: Oh. Okay Kurt: I'll be sure to call Officer Jenny to pick these guys up. Spinarak-Man and Spinarak then leaves the cave. The young hero then goes into the shadows and changes back into Peter Parker. They then meet back up with their friends and Kurt. The friends were happy that Peter is okay. They then notice the Slowpoke happily going out of the well. End Scene The group follows the Slowpokes outside as they witness the Slowpokes yawning as the clouds form and rain poured out over Azalea Town. When it finished a rainbow then appeared. Peter: Wow Lyra: It's a miracle! Kurt: Yes. Now the plants in Azalea Town can grow again Harry: But can Slowpokes really do that? Peter: That is a possibility. Hobie: The Pokémon world is full of mystery. The group and Kurt walked through Azalea Town where everyone was now happy as the drought is now gone. Even the Slowpokes were swimming in the fountain Kurt: Since you stop Team Rocket in Slowpoke Well, everyone will now know that stepping on a Slowpoke's tail was just an accident. Harry: That's a relief Cyndaquil: Cynda Lyra: Yeah, don't want them to chase us again Kurt: How about you four stop by my place for some food. I have a real treat to show you. Peter: We would like that Kurt. Characters * Peter Parker (Spinarak-Man) * Harry * Hobie Brown * Lyra * Kurt Villains * Team Rocket **Electro **Team Rocket grunts Pokémon * Spinarak (Peter's) * Cyndaquil (Harry's) * Totodile (Hobie's) * Marill (Lyra's) * Electabuzz (Electro's) * Zubat (Team Rocket grunt's) * Rattata (Female Team Rocket grunt's) * Slowpoke (several wild) Trivia * The part where Spinarak-Man stealthily takes out most of the Team Rocket grunts from the shadows is inspired by Spider-Man Noir's segment in the game Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. * Electro replaces Proton as the head of the Slowpoke mission Team Rocket does. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man